Moments with Master
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: A lighter side-story involving Master!Khan and Pet!Kirk from Sweet Dreams, because I felt like this should be a thing. Plus I can't put all this crack-tastic stuff in such a serious fic like that. Fluff, humor, and awkwardness.
1. Part 1

**Moments with Master**

**Part 1: Crack: The Final Frontier**

**Disclaimer: I'm laughing because I don't own Star Trek and you should all be happy about that or it would look like this.**

**Warning: Um…master/slave relationship, implied abuse, slash stuff. Slight crack at times.**

_The crack/humor portion of tonight's entertainment. These are moments between Kirk and Khan involving their awkward relationship, but more funny than anything else. The timeline is…kinda wonky. Some of it can be considered taking place during Sweet Dreams, while other portions come after._

* * *

**Kirk making puns off of Khan's name:**

"Sir, there's a…situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"It's your pet…"

"Kirk?"

"He keeps making really bad puns out of your name. I think something is wrong with him."

Khan sighed, rubbing his forehead. He knew this would happen one day.

"_Khan_ I help you with that?" He heard Kirk say nearby. Sticking his head out of his office door, he noticed his pet grinning and pointing toward the worker he was speaking to, thumbs up. "Ayyyyyyy." He added with a wink.

"Um…no thanks..?" the servant replied, looking past him at Khan with a confused expression. Khan shook his head and the worker scurried away.

Kirk turned to continue going down the hall and nearly bumped into his master. "Oh hey! _Khan_ I ask you a question?" Khan groaned in reply. "_Khan_ you do the _khan-khan_? Well, _khan_ you?" Kirk wriggled his eyebrows and grinned at him.

"I realize you may have been subjected to a rather damaging amount of torture recently, but this is no way to deal with it, Kirk."

"I _khan't_ hear you, what did you say? _Khan_ you repeat it, please?"

"Kirk."

"Funny name, Khan." Kirk replied, then experimented with different ways of saying his master's name. "_Khan_, Khaaaaan, Khhhan, Khhhhaaaaaaaaaan, KhAAAaaaaaan."

"Jim." The master growled.

"I _khan't_ really talk right now, gotta go do work and…stuff. AWAYYYYY!" Kirk replied and took off, screeching like a banshee.

"Who gave him the experimental energy drugs?" Khan demanded. Everyone nearby who witnessed the embarrassing incident shook their heads, eyes wide in shock, seeking to hide from his wrath.

~0~

"I heard he's going around making puns on the master's name." one slave whispered to another.

"How did the master react?"

"He's not happy about it."

"Hey guys!"

"Oh dear, he's found us."

"Look at these cool new thingamabobs I just found, _khan_ you dig it?"

"Please don't do this around us, we're busy…" one of the slaves said as they backed away, arms out.

"You _khan't_ stop this." Kirk replied, dancing. The slaves squeaked when Khan appeared behind him, fleeing the scene of a soon-to-be crime. "You _khan't_ touch this, dun dun a dun, dun dun, dun dun."

"Kirk, stop it right now."

"Okay." He quickly said and stopped dancing, expression returning to normal.

* * *

**Khan making 90's references and Kirk staring at him trying not to laugh**:

"Back in my day we didn't have portable transporters for convenient travel between planets. We had to walk miles in the snow. Uphill. Carrying our houses on our backs." Khan sneered before taking another sip of wine.

"Did you just use the phrase 'back in my day'?" Kirk blurted, unable to stop himself.

"Did I st-st-stutter?" Khan retaliated. The way he glared made Kirk bite his lip to keep from laughing, but a snort still escaped as his shoulders shook from holding in giggles.

"I just can't take you seriously when you say that kind of stuff."

"Don't act like I'm not all that and a bag of chips." Khan replied with an accompanying movement of his head, swerving in a circular fashion.

"Whhaaaat?" Kirk asked, laughing through the word and gesturing toward the other man.

"Aight, just admit I'm the bomb dot com and I'll stop with the slang, yo."

"Wow." Kirk outright laughed, hunching over to lay his head on the table to stifle his reaction. "I literally can't understand what you're saying right now."

"Just chill out dawg." Khan was smiling now, having fun in regaling Kirk with his time period's use of slang. He almost missed the days when these phrases were commonly heard.

"Hey, hey, I know I'm you're pet and all, but I'm certainly no dog." Kirk straightened with a serious expression, pouting as if the idea hurt.

"Of course you are, you're my bitch."

"Your _what_?!"

"Damn skippy." Khan grinned, chuckling deeply as he sipped his wine.

"Khan stop for the love of all things space." Kirk was laughing so hard his ribs ached, he could barely breathe, and tears were leaking out of his eyes. He enjoyed it though, it was better than their normal dinners.

"My crib, my rules."

"Are you a baby now? What's going on?"

They were both laughing at this point, slapping their knees and leaning over, stomachs heaving and shoulders shaking. Taking a deep breath, Kirk tipped his head back to laugh as Khan stifled more laughter. He had to set the wine glass down on the table to keep from spilling it.

* * *

**Kirk wants to go to the city and throws a temper tantrum:**

"I wanna goooooo!" Kirk whined, clinging to Khan's arm, chin resting on his shoulder.

"I can't just skip work to take you to the city." Khan snapped, shaking Kirk loose. The pet stamped his foot and pouted angrily, making more whining noises. "If you behave I might take you when I get home."

"NO! Wanna go _now_!"

"Kirk, you're being juvenile. Do I need to spank you?"

Kirk crossed his arms rebelliously but stepped away from Khan. "No." he replied childishly. Khan raised an eyebrow. "If you don't take me, I won't do my chores." He said mater-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Khan's voice lowered and he stepped forward. Kirk jumped back.

"I wanna see the things! Lights and tall buildings! And the ocean! Wanna see the ocean."

"Kirk, this planet doesn't _have_ an ocean."

"OCEAN!" Kirk screamed, stamping his foot again.

"CHORES FIRST!" Khan yelled back.

"CHORES LATER! CITY NOW!"

Khan threw his hands up in exasperation. The other slaves were nowhere around, refusing to get involved in the domestic dispute. They tended to flee when Khan and Kirk began one of their arguments. The master looked to his pet who gave no indication of backing down, clenching his fists like a child and glaring. He knew it wasn't anything serious, just his pet acting out because he felt he had the freedom to do so and needed to vent healthily. Khan could put him back in his place in an instant if he wanted to. He contemplated ending this charade just so he could get to work, but the look in those bright blue eyes made him resign all notions of leaving Kirk here, all cooped up.

"Fine. But you owe me." Khan growled, sighing.

Kirk grinned wide, jumping up and down excitedly. He made a happy screech and hugged Khan tight, rubbing their cheeks together. "Yayyy! I promise to give you sexy times later tonight." He said suggestively, licking his master's ear.

"Don't act like this in public." Khan chided, trying to shrug out of his pet's grip. Kirk remained firmly attached, wrapping his arms and legs around the man and grinning like a fool.

"Mkay." He chirped, unable to restrain his happiness.

~0~

Kirk's eyes were wide as he looked up into the sky, measuring how tall the buildings were. The sounds of traffic and bustling life around him made his skin buzz. He didn't stray far from Khan, instead held his hand firmly, but was blown away by the sights of the city. Khan looked amused yet wary, glaring at any creature whose gaze lingered too long on his pet. Some of the natives nodded their heads in respect to him, which he returned vaguely. He kept a careful eye out in case Kirk decided to dart away or someone tried to get too close.

Kirk noticed how the humans were treated in the city. Each one appeared in a different state depending on who their master was, some being dragged around on leashes with barely any clothing on, others dressed formally to show off as arm candy, still some in a notable uniform following obediently behind their masters. None of them looked quite as enthusiastic and comfortable as he did. He frowned, looking to Khan worriedly.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

Khan glanced at him. "It's fine for now." He replied distractedly. After a moment the question fully registered in his mind. A few looks from the slavers he knew had him rethinking this outing. "Actually, you seem far too excited and unrestrained. You need to calm down."

Kirk nodded, attempting to hide some of his eagerness. "I feel like our relationship is a bit unconventional." He whispered again.

Khan chuckled. "Of course it is, I'm far too lenient on you now."

"If it matters, I really appreciate it."

His master snorted. "Of course you do. But that doesn't mean you can get out of hand. If you start misbehaving, I'll punish you for it. Don't forget your place."

Even though it wasn't meant to be mean, the words still stung, making Kirk wince. His grip loosened enough for Khan to notice, flicking his eyes over to the forlorn expression on his pet's face. If he told Kirk it was just for appearances sake, they would both know it was a lie. If he tried to cheer him up, he would only earn a half-hearted response. This was what they were; no more, no less.

"Is this what you really wanted?" Khan asked out of the blue. Kirk jerked his head around, confused. "To see the city? Or was it something…else?"

Kirk wanted to tell him how much just being near Khan meant to him. He wanted to say he would follow the man around like a lovesick puppy if he would only let him. He wanted to say he got lonely at the house, even when the other slaves were around, and missed Khan's presence. He wanted to say it wasn't just the city or the air or the brief freshness of his former life being presented to him again that he wanted. He kept it all to himself, however, conveying it through his eyes.

"It's just been so long. I wanted…to remember what it was like."

"And are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." Because Khan was here with him. Because he felt slightly normal again. Because he could almost forget where he was and what he was for a moment.

Khan made a note to take Kirk out of the house more often to make sure his pet didn't go stir crazy again.

* * *

**Khan gets drunk:**

"Ya know yer a lil shit." Khan slurred, pointing at Kirk who was giggling like crazy, trying not to fall out of his seat. "You just… 'oh look at me I'm so cute' and _FUCK YOU_!"

Kirk burst into more laughter, clutching his stomach. "You think I'm cute?" His cheeks were rosy, a glass of whiskey near his hand, but he wasn't nearly as drunk as Khan was.

"Cute ass, cute smile, cute hair." Khan grumbled, taking another swig. When nothing met his lips, he glared down into the glass. "Gimme more, bitch."

"Get it yourself, master of drunkenness." Kirk guffawed.

Khan stood uneasily, swaying and ending up falling back into the chair. "Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring but unfocused. "...who moved that?" His elbow was propped up on the table as he pointed at Kirk again. "Quit moving ya fairy."

"Have I sprouted wings?" Kirk asked, gasping for breath.

Khan scrunched up his face, leaning forward. "What? Dude, ya gotta…ya gotta stop _moving_!"

"I'm just sitting here!" Kirk stated, then began to sing. "_Tryin'a find myself_,"

"No!" Khan yelled, sitting back, drink in hand and swishing dangerously. "No singing. No." He raised the glass to his lips but had a hard time finding his mouth.

"_I get behind myself, I need to rewind myself_,"

"Noooooo!"

"You're being so loud!" Kirk shrieked, equally high in volume.

"Shhhhhhhhh." Khan hushed him, waving a finger. "The others will hear us!" he yelled.

"The whole _planet_ will hear us!" Kirk shouted, still laughing. "They'll think we're having sex or something!"

"We _could_ be having sex or something. Hey! Why aren't you in my lap? C'mere!" Khan gestured for him. "Me, master. You, pet. You, please master."

"Are you a caveman now? Is that what you meant when you said you were a savage?" Kirk giggled, standing up and stumbling over to Khan, landing in his lap.

"No, no, no, _noooo_. I said I have savagey…savagetree…sabbage patch kids….what?"

"Savagery?"

"Yes! That." Kirk snorted, leaning against Khan who had an arm wrapped around his waist. "What was I saying?" Kirk shrugged. "Your face is red." Khan peered close, too close.

"Ack! Don't try to kiss me!" Kirk flailed.

"Whyyyyy, c'mere lemme kiss youuuuu!" Khan puckered his lips, going in for a smooch. Kirk shrieked, laughing, trying to shove his face away. They continued in this manner, laughing at first, Kirk wiggling around on Khan's lap. Soon, though, the alcohol in their system brought their lips together. The drinks were forgotten in lieu of sexual stimulation.

* * *

**Kirk discovers television:**

Khan came home one day to hear the distinct sound of a television in the normally unused living room of his home. Curious yet irritated, thinking one of the slaves decided to slack off and watch TV, he stalked into the room with a scowl. What he saw was James T. Kirk sitting on the couch, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around, the remote control in his hand, staring at the television screen like it was going to save his life.

Khan came around to the side of the couch to get a better view. That was when he noticed food wrappers and dishes sitting beside his pet on the couch and stacked on top of the glass coffee table in front of him. Kirk didn't even acknowledge his presence—probably didn't even notice yet—as his eyes remained glued to the show.

"Did you spend all day like this?" Khan asked, interrupting the dialogue.

"Shhhhhhh." Kirk hushed him, pointing to the TV, still not even looking at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Khan sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "What are you even watching?"

"SHHHHHH!" Kirk hushed him loudly, waving at him in a dismissal. He was engrossed in the drama taking place in front of him. Khan narrowed his eyes and stood in front of the television, crossing his arms. Kirk blinked, lifting his head as his eyes traveled up his master's tall frame. Khan lifted an eyebrow.

"Have you done any of your chores today?" His master asked, as if speaking to a child.

"Oh…OH! Ohhhhh!" Kirk exclaimed, jumping up and scattering the trash around him. He cursed and scrambled to pick it up, running to the other room to dispose of the pile in his arms. He came back in to get the rest, then started grabbing cleaning supplies. He wiped down the table and cleaned off the crumbs from the couch, turning the TV by mashing random buttons until the screen went black. He ran back and forth between the kitchen and living room, trying to clean his mess.

Khan sighed, rubbing his temples. "And dinner?" he asked exasperatedly.

Kirk stopped, lifting a finger to think, then swiveled toward the kitchen. "Shit." He cursed again. He turned back to Khan with a pitiful, 'please have mercy on me' expression.

"It's fine, we'll just…go out to eat tonight." Khan replied calmly.

Kirk's face lifted as he nodded. "Sorry, I just…the news was still on from when you were watching it this morning and I…found the remote to try to turn it off, but ended up channel surfing…and…sorry. I guess I lost track of time and got distracted." He explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Khan approached. "It's alright, just don't make a habit of it." Kirk smiled in response, excited about going somewhere to eat and for not being punished. Khan rarely even threatened him anymore, instead he was so _nice_ to his pet to the point where Kirk began to forget the past atrocities he committed.

They started watching TV together after dinner, sitting side by side on the couch, Khan's arm on the top behind Kirk. The pet pretended not to notice when the arm slipped down to wrap around him, but couldn't help but to lean into his master's side. Sometimes he fell asleep that way, with his head on Khan's shoulder, and found himself being carried to bed. He didn't mind.

* * *

**Kirk yelling YOLO as he runs away from Khan:**

He laughed maniacally, zigzagging past the barricades and jumping over obstacles, delirious. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, thankful for the exercises he made himself do while Khan was away at work. He was in perfect condition for this. Though superior, Khan was still behind him, not quite caught up.

He was close enough to yell, however. "JAMES FUCKING KIRK YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"YOLO!" Kirk shouted into the air as he kept running, straining his legs to go faster, farther, trying to make them extend longer to put more distance behind them. Khan's running was more composed, less wild yet containing an animal savagery in the way his hips rolled. He growled, upping the pace to easily overcome his prey, and tackled his pet to the ground. They rolled, with Kirk still laughing.

Gasping, air tight and chest heaving, lungs and ribs aching, legs burning, Kirk stared up at the sky with his mouth open. A steady stream of giggles erupted from his throat, body shaking with laughter, skin tingling. Khan lay beside him, keeping hold of him and steadying his breathing. He sat up to scowl down at Kirk, whose laughter only increased.

"Look at your face!" he wheezed.

"That wasn't funny." Khan gritted out through clenched teeth.

"It was in my head." Kirk quirked an eyebrow as he grinned.

"You do realize I'm going to punish you now." The master growled.

"You only live once." The pet shrugged.

"That's no excuse to run around the market screaming your head off. Ever since you discovered that annoying phrase you've been driving me up the wall. Setting fire in the kitchen—,"

"—that was an accident—,"

"—trying to tickle me while I'm working—,"

"—I was just trying to make you laugh!"

"—trying to force the others to partake in your crazy schemes." Khan glared.

"They're way too sullen and boring."

"That's how I like my slaves." Khan replied. Kirk pouted up at him. They remained like that until Khan eventually rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're going to say this was another cat and mouse game, correct?" Kirk nodded his head vigorously, grinning again. "At least you're no longer a weakling. Maybe I don't have to take it quite so easy on you anymore."

"Ohhh nooooo!" Kirk replied dramatically, writhing. "Can't breathe! Ribs, cracked…legs, broken…oh my heart, be still!" he pretended pain, reaching to the sky and clutching his side. "Carry me!" he gasped as Khan started to get up. He received a raised eyebrow in response but held out his arms, indicating for Khan to pick him up. "I'm too weak to go on." When Khan put his hands on his hips Kirk grinned again. After a moment he was hauled up into his master's arms, wrapping his hands around Khan's neck and nuzzling against his chest.

* * *

**Kirk making suggestive gestures at Khan while he's in a meeting and distracting him:**

Kirk sat with a few other pets on the other side of the room, their masters in an intense meeting. Khan sat near the head of the table, close to the market's leader, as they discussed important matters relating to slaves and regulations. Kirk kept trying to catch Khan's eye, but his master was ignoring him as he conducted business. Bored and getting squirmy, he came up with a devious idea of getting his master's attention. He nudged the slave girl beside him and gave a winning smile. She jerked away and ducked her head shyly. Kirk felt steel eyes on him and turned quickly.

He pointed to Khan and mouthed 'you' and then pointed to himself, mouthing 'me' before bucking his hips forward and moving both arms back, mimicking a sexual encounter, grinning and biting his lip. Khan's eyebrows came together as he frowned, slightly shaking his head. The slaves around Kirk stared at him in open horror. None of the others at the table noticed yet. When Khan next glanced over, Kirk was using his tongue to poke the inside of his cheek, with his hand on the other side of his face moving back and forth to mime a blow job. Khan's mouth opened in an expression of intense disapproval and being tired of his shit. Kirk gave him a wink, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The other slaves continued to stare at him in shock and terror, glancing at their masters who were thankfully too immersed in their conversation to notice the blatant disobedience and inappropriate behavior. Khan glared, making it clear his pet was disappointing him. He gestured for Kirk to stop, who merely blew him a kiss and licked his lips. Khan clenched his fist and shook it at him.

"Distracted, sir?"

The meeting grew silent as they stared at the superior being. His eyes were narrowed as he met the stares of his peers. "One moment please." He said calmly and went over to Kirk. The aliens whispered to themselves, ignoring him as he loomed over Kirk who grinned up at him, completely disregarding his impending doom. He was surprised when Khan leaned down and kissed him roughly, grabbing a handful of blond hair and pulling Kirk forward. "I'll deal with you later, and if you behave it might even be pleasurable." He growled in his pet's ear.

Kirk held back a moan for propriety's sake, but licked his lips again as a smile spread across his face. Having won the battle, he watched Khan walk back to his seat, eyes located on the way his master's hips moved, but most pointedly at his ass. His face said 'I'm getting dick tonight' and made the other slaves question his sanity.

* * *

**How was your day, dear?**

Kirk heard the door open and knew it was Khan without even having to look up from preparing dinner. His master entered the kitchen and was greeted with a smile and kiss on the cheek as he passed by. "How was your day, dear?" Kirk asked warmly.

"Fine, just the usual. How was yours?" Khan asked absently, grabbing something to drink from the fridge.

"Good, I cleaned up a bit around the house." Kirk replied.

It took them both a moment before they paused, glancing at each other. Khan's confused expression morphed into amusement as Kirk's smile turned into a grimace.

"Oh god. It's happening." Kirk gasped. Khan chuckled. "I'm becoming…a _housewife_." He hissed, then groaned as he looked down at the cooking supplies in his hand. He glared at the apron wrapped around his front and dropped his head in defeat. Khan ruffled his hair as he passed.

"At least there are no screaming children to chase after."

Kirk's head rose slowly, a look of horror on his face. "Not the children. Anything but the children."

"I don't know, I may need to use your DNA to create more superior beings if I plan to colonize a whole _planet_." Khan said purposefully for the agonized scream he heard Kirk make as he walked down the hall. He paused and ducked his head around the corner to look into the kitchen, where Kirk sank down to the floor, mock crying. "You'd make a splendid mother, dear."

He dodged the frying pan thrown in his direction and laughed, continuing down the hall.

"YOU BETTER NOT IMPREGNATE ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING YOU ASS!" Kirk yelled after him.

"DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE WIDE AWAKE!" Khan yelled back.

He was greeted with another disturbed scream.

~0~

As Kirk was laid down on the bed, being kissed silly by his master, he remembered the events of earlier. Breaking off the kiss and laying his hands on Khan's chest to push him slightly away, he looked deep into those steel eyes and asked, in all seriousness, "You're not actually going to impregnate me, are you?"

Khan's mouth twitched up at the corners. "No, what do you think I am, an animal?"

Kirk let out an awkward, hesitant chuckle. "No..?"

"Why, do you want me to?" His master leered down at him.

"NO!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't torment you with an unwanted pregnancy and burden you with mini versions of myself to make your life even more of a living hell."

"Gee thanks, you're my hero." Kirk replied drily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Because I couldn't help myself, that's why. Please let me know if you have any other suggestions and I may add them in another part of this fic! You can also review and say how crack-tastic this was, or you can call me a cuckoo bird for all I care.**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2: To Boldly Fluff Where No One Has Fluffed Before**

**Disclaimer: You shouldn't let me title things. Star Trek may have been called something entirely different if I had any say~ Sadly, though, I don't.**

**Warning: Implied abuse/torture/non-con, master/servant roles (aka dom and sub shenanigans), mentions of slavery. It's so fluffy you might die.**

_Thanks to my wifey who gave me a bajillion prompts. The fluff portion, with feels galore. __Trip the life domestic: in which Khan is always philosophical (even when he doesn't mean to be) and Kirk is a housewife._

* * *

**Kirk asks Khan about the times before he was put to sleep:**

"Hey Khan?" Kirk spoke up after watching his master work for a while.

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me about the nineties?" Khan lifted his head from the microscope he was staring into to give Kirk an odd look. His questioning expression made Kirk elaborate. "You know, before you were…put to sleep. Please?"

"Why?" Khan asked, sincerely curious as to why his pet would want to know about his life in the past. He could just as easily open a history book, or search through his precious Starfleet's records for information.

Kirk shrugged, staring at him with his chin on his arms as they clung to the chair he was sitting backwards in. "It's just…you mention it sometimes, and it sounds interesting."

"Are you referring to the Eugenics War, or the time period in general?"

Again Kirk shrugged. "Tell me anything you want." Those blue eyes made him soften. He turned back to his work, silent. Kirk frowned, thinking he would be refused, until Khan began to speak.

"It was certainly different than what you are used to." He began. "The fashion, the music, the entertainment, the beliefs…everything was different. It wasn't just the phrases or the fads, the trends known only to a certain generation, the new age wonders known today as 'classic' components of human history. It was the way people lived and died, breathed and cried. They cared once. They loved once." Khan's voice was solemn and deep, betraying an underlying hint of remorse and nostalgia. Kirk was lost in the sound, holding onto each word as if they were his lifeline.

"Each decade brings about a certain sense of enlightenment and mystery, magic and surrealism. When I lived, people held on to what they deemed precious because they were afraid of letting it all go. They laughed like there was no sorrow, lived as if they would die tomorrow, and understood the difference between romance and first-lust. They were taught to believe, and believed in what they were taught."

Kirk wasn't sure if it was Khan's tone or his words that were making him cry, but he didn't want it to stop.

"When I awoke, I saw a world wholly separate from what I fell asleep to. I waited, thinking one day the world would be ready, only to realize they _were_ ready, but I just didn't see it. There is war here, hate, and a passion for spreading vitriol like it's the cure to all disease. This in itself is no different from the world three hundred years ago, but the _way_ people believe in these things has warped. Humans are not ready for space. They destroy, they conform, and they change what they want to suit their own needs. They do not laugh the same, live the same, nor do they love the same." Khan looked over to him, a subtle loosening of his expression when he noticed Kirk's tears. "So when I say I do not love you, I mean it. I do not love you the way your people love."

Kirk swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. He didn't expect this kind of answer. He didn't expect Khan to be so truthful and philosophical. He thought the man would regale him with stories of Tamagochi pets and the types of sneakers kids would fawn over, pop hits on the radio by Britney Spears or the Backstreet Boys, new dance crazes, Disney movies, and denim.

But he certainly didn't expect Khan to mention love. The man _never_ uttered the word around him. _Ever_.

* * *

**Khan and Kirk end up grabbing the same pancake:**

It seemed crowded with both of them in the kitchen. Kirk was trying to make breakfast but Khan insisted on doing something for his pet since he was behaving so well lately. Kirk thought it was strange how his master was being so nice, and was suspicious of a trick. So they ended up standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder, attempting to make pancakes for each other. Kirk didn't want Khan to poison him, and the master was just trying to win over (read: seduce) his pet with some breakfast in bed.

They both reached forward, hands colliding as they grabbed for the same plate full of pancakes.

"These are _yours_, I'll make my own next." Kirk said, thrusting the plate toward his master.

"No, I made them for you." Khan replied, shoving it back.

"We both made them, jackass." Kirk snapped, pushing it into Khan's gut.

"No need to be rude, puppy." Khan growled and used unnecessary force to ram it into Kirk's hands.

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Kirk whined, partly out of his bruised abdomen, partly because of the infuriating nickname Khan used for him when he was feeling especially vicious.

"Then eat. The damn. Pancakes." Khan gritted out through clenched teeth. Kirk pouted but sighed, carrying it back to the table.

"Look, I have an idea. Let's both eat this group, and then we can make more. Because we both made it. So there."

Khan sighed, setting his cooking utensils aside and sitting next to Kirk at the table. "Fine, you stubborn mule."

"Oh so _I'm_ the ass now?"

"Yes."

They were glaring at each other as their hands moved forward to snag a pancake off the pile. Once again, fingers bumped together and they looked at their hands.

"Go ahead." Khan gestured for Kirk to take the pancake.

"Ohhhh no, you're the master, you get first dibs." Kirk replied quickly.

"Are we really going to do this again?" Khan sighed. "I'm the one giving orders here, so take it."

Kirk squinted his eyes and moved his hand forward again, eyeing the other man warily as he slowly removed the pancake. Khan's mouth spread into a knowing smile. His pet didn't think it was a good sign.

"Now you can finish those off while I make my own." Khan announced as he got up to make more pancakes. Kirk groaned, face planting on the table. "I win~" Khan called over his shoulder.

"_This_ time." Kirk hissed, already planning his payback.

* * *

**Forehead kisses before work:**

Kirk stirred in his sleep when he felt a shift of weight on the bed. Something was different, something was…missing. His hand instinctively reached out, searching, and encountered nothing. His eyes blinked open and met emptiness. He lifted his head from the pillow, turning to glance around the room. He heard the shower running in the bathroom and felt relieved that his master wasn't gone yet. He didn't know why, but it always felt weird to wake up in an empty house. He turned to lay on his back, listening to the water run and trying not to fall asleep again. He liked to say goodbye to his lover sometimes in the morning, just as he liked to greet the man when he came home.

He was awakened again when soft lips pressed against his forehead. His eyes opened to see Khan's back exiting through their bedroom door. He wanted to call out, to say 'good morning' or 'have a good day at work' to show he cared, but sighed instead.

~0~

Kirk was waiting the next morning, not wanting to miss his reward this time. Khan was slightly surprised to see his pet sitting up in bed, watching expectantly, when he walked out of the bathroom. He was still drying his hair with a towel as he gathered some things, using the mirror above the dresser to see as he combed his hair back. Kirk's reflection continued to watch him. He turned back, taking a few steps toward the bed. With a slight quirk of his lips, he leaned down to kiss his pet on the forehead, who smiled and hummed.

"Have a good day at work, see you when you get home." Kirk said softly with a small smile as he laid back down. Khan looked over his shoulder at him, strangely satisfied with the ordinary words. Of course Kirk would be there waiting for him, but that wasn't the point. The point was, even though he could run away—and had done it before, without much success—he was willing to stay, just for moments like this. He smiled before leaving.

~0~

Kirk was making breakfast, having woken up early enough to ensure his master had some food before leaving. They ate without much chatter, Khan reading the newspaper and Kirk occasionally glancing up at him. When his plate was clear, his master set it aside to be washed and passed by Kirk on his way out, who lifted his head to receive another small forehead kiss. Kirk smiled as he watched Khan leave this time, wondering if the man knew what he was doing with all these small things.

* * *

**Khan takes Kirk shopping:**

As Kirk was folding the laundry, he realized how few items of clothing belonged to him as to the large assortment of black shirts and pants owned by his master. Scrunching up his nose, he wondered where the rest of his clothes were. Oh, that's right, his master had the habit of ripping them off. Or he sometimes got blood on them. And other things.

Sighing, he contemplated asking his master to take him shopping, wondering if part of the man's scheme involved getting rid of his pet's clothes until eventually he had to walk around naked. Or wear Khan's stuff. His mouth twitched. Should he, or shouldn't he?

"Is this all the laundry?"

Speaking of the devil, Khan appeared behind Kirk, startling the pet to make him drop the shirt he was folding. He turned to scowl slightly before smoothing out his features. "Mmhmm."

"Looks like you need some new clothes."

"Mmmmmmmhmmmmmmm."

"Would you like to go shopping?"

"Shopping? Like in the city?" Kirk perked up, turning to smile. Khan was reminded of a childhood dog he once owned, tail wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth, as he looked at the blond.

"Unless you want to go around naked."

Kirk opened his mouth and then paused. It was uncanny how Khan seemed to address his recent thoughts. Narrowing his eyes instead, he crossed his arms. "Do you _want_ me to go around naked?" he asked accusingly.

Khan smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant!" Kirk shrieked, blushing and turning away from his master, who barked out a laugh.

"Come on, let's get you some clothes. If you run around naked I won't want to leave you alone."

Was that a bad thing? Kirk thought. Probably.

~0~

Once again Kirk's gaze swept around the sights of the city, eyes wide as he grinned. He had some pep in his step, excited to be out once again, especially to get clothes. When was the last time he went shopping for anything? The other slaves usually got food and household necessities, since they were less of a flight risk. (Khan had an actual tally of how many times Kirk tried to escape hung up in his office. Sometimes Kirk would go in and erase some points or add more just to mess with him, but the next day it would be at the correct amount again.) He wasn't sure if his size changed since the last time he got clothes, or what new styles came out recently. Were people wearing crazy stuff on Earth?

"In here. This place has a good variety, so would be most likely to have your style." Khan told him, pulling him into a side store. Kirk wanted to ask how he knew what his style was, but held his tongue. He learned the hard way it was just better not to question Khan.

They were approached by a store clerk who asked if they needed help and Khan turned to him expectantly.

"I need clothes." Kirk blurted, then coughed and rubbed at his face. "I mean…yeah."

"We're looking for an older style, vintage, I think is the word. Jeans and t-shirts, mostly."

"Right this way! We have a section for each era, all the way to the late 1900s!" the clerk chirped, leading them to a section of the store holding most of what Kirk would call his style. Khan felt immensely old as he surveyed the clothing and what was deemed "vintage" according to the future's standards, but what was normal when he was first created, before being frozen. He didn't like to dwell too often on that time, but occasionally he would slip into an old saying or behavior, especially around Kirk.

"You can look just like James Dean again." Khan joked.

Kirk turned, half-smiling, half-confused, until he remembered the reference. He chuckled. "Do you think I make a good James Dean?" he replied, looking through the clothes on display.

"I think you look good in anything." Khan murmured. Their eyes met, icy versus bright, and it was silent for a moment. The clerk swiftly ducked away to leave them alone. "Except in something like _that_." Khan added, motioning toward a new-age getup that looked like a bad seventies' redux costume.

"I don't think anyone looks good in that." Kirk laughed.

A few minutes later Kirk was changing in the stall, making sure the clothes fit him. To his surprise, he was the same size as before. He was proud, although wasn't sure what it meant. He knew he lost weight at one point under the care of Tentacles, but did that mean Khan literally nursed him back to health, body _and_ mind?

"You have to model them." Khan called to him from the outside.

"Why? You'll see them at home!" Kirk called back, nervous and embarrassed.

"I don't want to buy you something that looks bad."

Kirk sighed. "Is it about the money or your pride?"

"Both. I don't like to waste things, it's something I learned from my own time period."

"Is that an insult?" Kirk asked as he stepped out of the stall, sporting a new pair of blue jeans. Instead of answering, Khan put a hand to his chin and examined the pants on his pet, humming. He used his finger to indicate Kirk should turn around. His pet sighed, then did so slowly until he was facing Khan again.

"I like them. Next."

Kirk turned, blushing, back to the stall.

* * *

**Khan puts Kirk back to sleep from nightmares by reciting poetry:**

Kirk never stopped having nightmares. The only difference was who it featured. Most of the time Tentacles was the main villain, but sometimes his new master would make a cameo in his dreams. He had to admit, sometimes it was nice. He would dream of Khan being decent to him, delicate and gentle, the two of them acting like proper lovers, boyfriends even. Domestic scenes as husband and husband, not owner and pet. But not always.

Sometimes Khan would brutalize him and he had to tell himself it wasn't real, not right now; maybe it was just a memory, maybe it was just an inevitable scenario he would soon find himself in. Khan would beat him to a bloody pulp, and Kirk _swore_ he could feel each open wound. In other situations humiliating experiences greeted him, making him wish he could hide. When he woke up he would refuse to meet his master's eyes, in fear of letting the pain show, in fear of seeing the same maniacal glint in Khan's eyes as they took on in his nightmares.

Khan had a method for solving his nightmares, soothing his turmoil, and getting him back to sleep. The three hundred year old savage, genetically enhanced for lethal purposes, would read him poetry. Old poetry, classic poetry he learned from his early days in school. Kirk had no idea who most of these poets were, having never read that far back in history, but he enjoyed hearing Khan's voice rumble out the archaic words and phrases. The foreign phrases made him forget his current troubles, immersing him in the past where courtship was done with pen and ink.

"It's in the past." Khan whispered to him, smoothing his hair back. "_Nature's first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay._"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kirk mumbled, holding onto Khan, burying his head in the man's chest.

"It means you can't keep perfection. There will be good times with the bad, but eventually it all passes away."

"Sounds kinda sad."

"Robert Frost was a rather melancholy individual, if you disregard his sardonic nature."

"Mmm." Kirk's eyes were closed, breathing regularly as he fell asleep in Khan's arms.

~0~

Khan awoke to Kirk's screams. His eyes opened and immediately he restrained his pet's flailing arms so he couldn't hurt himself. Shaking him, he sighed when those bright blue eyes flew open. He waited while his pet gasped, coming to wakefulness with a violent shudder. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks as Kirk scrambled out of bed, stumbling a bit but separating himself from Khan. His back was to him as his master began reciting Keats.

"_This living hand, now warm and capable of earnest grasping, would, if it were cold and in the icy silence of the tomb, so haunt thy days and chill thy dreaming nights that thou wouldst wish thine own heart dry of blood so in my veins red life might stream again, and thou be conscience-calm'd—see here it is—I hold it towards you_." Khan's hand was outstretched, waiting for Kirk as he turned around, wiping the tear from his eyes.

The blond accepted the hand offered after a moment and was pulled into a warm hug.

~0~

"Why?" Kirk cried out, tearing at his hair, inconsolable this time. Khan already tried reading one poem to him, but Kirk shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for poetry right now. He wanted answers. "Just tell me why."

Khan stared, silent, letting Kirk cry it out. He hoped the tears would drain him, the fatigue would catch up to him, but when his pet stared at him, eyes wet and desperately searching, he looked away.

"_My soul is dark_." Sitting cross-legged on the bed, he tried poetry again in an attempt to respond to Kirk's pleas. Kirk didn't realize it at first and sniffed, turning closer. "_Oh! quickly string the harp I yet can brook to hear; and let thy gentle fingers fling its melting murmurs o'er mine ear. If in this heart a hope can be dear, that sound shall charm it forth again: If in these eyes there lurk a tear, 'twill flow, and cease to burn my brain._"

Kirk stopped crying, listening intently as Khan bared his soul using Lord Byron's ancient lyrics. He laid back down in bed and closed his eyes, drifting, as Khan continued.

"_But bid the strain be wild and deep, nor let thy notes of joy be first: I tell thee, minstrel, I must weep, or else this heavy heart will burst; for it hath been by sorrow nursed, and ached in sleepless silence long; and now 'tis doomed to know the worst, and break at once—or yield to song_."

Kirk was asleep again, and Khan realized his voice may be too soothing for his own good.

* * *

**Kirk tells Khan about his early life and Khan apologizes for killing Pike:**

Khan realized his pet revealed a lot of information after he's had a few whiskeys and fell into a certain brooding mood. Whenever he felt they needed to talk, he would take a glass, drop a few ice cubes in, and pour the amber liquid before handing it to Kirk. That was how he ended up hearing the kid's life story.

"My dad was dead the moment I was born. Literally. I'm sure you've heard the story—everyone has." Kirk sighed. "Mom hated me for it. Never said it to my face, but I knew. She'd date these jerks just to piss me off and I'd sabotage every single relationship she ever had until we were all alone. Brother left when I was young. Easy to say I never really had any father figures in my life, or a male role model to look up to—whatever the hell those are supposed to be." He grunted, swishing the whiskey in his glass.

"Then Captain Pike found me in a bar in Iowa." He smiled lightly at the memory, though his expression grew pained. "He was the closest thing to a dad I could ever hope for. He was a pain in the ass sometimes, and I know I was a thorn in his side at times too, but he was a good man. Got me to sign up for Starfleet. Encouraged me to become an officer. Made me a Captain. Gave me the _Enterprise_." He frowned, putting the glass down. He couldn't look at Khan.

The superior being stared, listening with no intention of interrupting.

"And then you killed him." Kirk growled, clenching his glass tightly.

"It wasn't my intention, I was aiming for Marcus. I _am_ sorry, Kirk."

"That's not the point." Blazing blue eyes met steel. "All my life I was looked down on, told I wouldn't make it, would amount to nothing. I wasn't my father. He helped me prove them wrong. He believed in me, he was the only person to ever give me hope instead of false promises or a grim outlook on life. He challenged me to be the best, and I was. Suddenly I had other cadets looking up to me and a crew to command. I was somebody's role model."

Khan remained pensive about this and smirked to himself, petting Kirk on the head but not really responding, because he'd never admit out loud how much he enjoyed hearing that. Because Kirk was the best human Khan had come across in a long time.

* * *

**I need your touch:**

Khan always worked late. Sometimes Kirk didn't mind, in fact preferred it so he could actually get some sleep and avoid any more physical or emotional torment. Other times he couldn't sleep without the man by his side. Whether it was nightmares to wake him or the inability to fall into slumber, the pet had trouble when the bed was empty.

When that happened, Kirk stumbled out of bed and down the hall to Khan's office, where he was huddled over a microscope or typing away at a computer. Kirk never bothered to wonder what kind of technology Khan was working on: weapons, cures for disease, frogs that could sing, whatever. His groggy eyes sought out his master in the chair and he sat on the ground, slumping against the man's leg. Touching Khan helped, anchoring him to a place where he could drift off to sleep without fear of being carried away.

His master glanced down at him, moving his hand to rest among the blond locks, running his fingers along the scalp. Kirk fell asleep as he was being petted.

~0~

It got to the point where Khan had a couch set up in his office with pillows and a throw blanket for when Kirk trudged in, bleary-eyed and drowsy but wanting to be near him. The pet still somehow ended up curled against his feet or snuggling into his lap.

When Khan needed to finish his work he would sit with Kirk on the couch, his pet's head in his lap, until he heard the light sound of snoring. Then he would carefully get up, shove a pillow under Kirk's head, lay a blanket over him, and go back to his lab table.

After a few minutes, without fail, Kirk would stir in his sleep. Dragging the bedding from the couch, he settled once again near his master, cheek pressing against Khan's knee.

* * *

**Kirk puts together a nice fancy dinner for Khan's birthday:**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Kirk cursed loudly, fumbling with the oven and its contents. A sizzling sound, followed by a hiss, had Kirk sucking on one of his fingers. He managed to wrestle the pot roast onto the counter and began fussing over it. "Did I burn it? Smells like I burned it."

"The table is set like you asked." A timid voice told him from the dining room. He darted around the corner and examined the decorations he asked the other slaves to put together. The table was covered with red cloth, candles set in between elaborate dish sets and fancy folded napkins.

"And the banner?" he asked, breathless.

The slave pointed above his head and he turned, almost tripping over his own feet, to see the birthday celebration banner hung in front of the door. It took him a while to figure out Khan actually _had_ a birthday, let alone what day it was. He hoped the information he got wasn't a trick, or else this whole thing would be embarrassing. Not that he wasn't used to being embarrassed.

"And you're _sure_ today is the day?" he asked the slave again, worried and flustered.

She nodded, clenching her hands in front of her tightly. "That's what the old records you found said, although I've never seen him celebrate. The market committee doesn't know. He hides it."

"Don't worry, he won't know you helped me. I'm a feisty brat, in his words, so I'm sure he'll assume I found out on my own. Which I did, technically. You guys just helped prepare the party. Which, thanks, by the way, I really appreciate it."

The other slaves nodded, still looking wary as they scurried away at the sound of the door opening. Kirk gasped and scrambled back into the kitchen, checking the special dinner he made. He threw the cookbook into a closet nearby, almost burned his other finger as he checked the pot roast once again, and raced to get the rest of the meal delivered before Khan made it out of the foyer.

Just in time. He leaned against the table near his usual spot, standing beneath the banner with a smooth smile on his face, hands in pockets, when Khan entered the room.

"What's all this?" Khan asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Oh it's just something I threw together." Kirk shrugged.

Khan's eyes drifted up to the banner. "Oh really." He drawled. "And how did you find out it as my birthday?"

Kirk jumped forward, standing close to his master as he stared up at the banner. "Is that what it says? I just grabbed something as an excuse to celebrate. Your birthday, huh? How old does that make you now, three hundred and…two?" he ventured. It was a cheap excuse to figure out just how long he'd been a slave, just how much time he missed.

Khan chuckled amusedly, but with a dark edge. Kirk wasn't quite sure if he was pissed off or surprised. They stared at each other in a tense silence, Kirk trying to keep his smile, measuring the way Khan's eyes crinkled and shone out at him. The intensity lessened as he surveyed the table, then focused on the food.

"You went through a lot of trouble for this." He murmured. Kirk ducked his head sheepishly, waiting. Khan put a finger under his chin to lift his pet's face slowly, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Thank you." His deep voice rumbled against Kirk's ear.

Dazed and mesmerized, Kirk simply nodded, mouth slightly open. Khan gave him an amused smile. Blinking, Kirk closed his mouth and smiled back. "Let's eat. I made a pot roast."

"You're such a housewife." Khan ruffled Kirk's hair as he passed to sit at the table. Kirk made an annoyed noise, but grinned anyway as he sat down across from him.

"And I'm a lot older than three hundred and two."

* * *

**Author's Note: No one will ever know the amount of time Kirk spent as a slave and how far into the future this is exactly and that is just how I want it. Hope you guys liked the fluff, because it killed me to write it. Thankfully my lovely wifey came up with most of the prompts (particularly the Pike story, pancakes, and poetry) and inspired me to write it, as I quote, "You need to write more fluff and get away from this dark stuff."**

**There might be one more part, or a possible one-shot if the segment is long enough, I haven't quite decided yet. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for more fluff! Peace~**


End file.
